


Thrill of the Power

by Goddess_of_the_Wolves



Category: Dragon Ball Z Kai, 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom Midari Ikishima, Control, Controlling Sage, Death, F/F, Gore, Gun Kink, Gun play, I ship them, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Midari is Sage's pet, Midari submitting to Sage, Other, Sex, Smut, Strong Language, Very Mature, crazies in love, lesbian lovers, midsage, power, sagari, top Sage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Wolves/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Wolves
Summary: Gambling can only go so far before the rush is over. The thrill of death, to be controlled, to shake in fear is nothing more than anger and boredom before the last fire is shot. Leaving a body behind and Midari leaving. But it never lasts long when Midari comes home to her girlfriend and the real play starts





	1. I'm Already Owned {18+}

Midari sits in her seat. Her panties wet and cold from cumming already. But now, she's bored and getting irritated with the man in front of her who thinks he has it all. Really, she got what she wanted, she doesn't have to stay. But this fucker was really pissing her off and she wants nothing more than to put a bullet in his head and go home. Apparently, the fucker sees he is losing her attention as he stares at her with glares. She smirked, battle won. "Got something to say, egghead?" She asked so sweetly yet venom was present. The guy gives her the creeps but not the good kind. It made her sick, wondering why she is still here and not home

"You're starting to piss me off, whore." He growled out at Midari. "I came to play, and I barely have started." He smirked, starting to remove his belt to take out his cock. "Let's see how good you feel around me~"

Midari snarls, holding her gun in a tight fist. "Better put that back in before I shoot it off. I got what I came for and so did you. I am leaving." Her eye dark and cold. Her smile gone from her high and is now replaced with a hard frown. "I'm done, goodbye." She said, standing up

The man grabs his gun and shoots, the bullet grazed against Midari's cheek before into a wall. "Better sit your ass down before I have to kill you, sweet thing." He smiled sickly at her

Midari felt blood trickling down. Her head down as her hair covers her face. She smiled hard as she started to laugh quietly before she gets louder and louder. Her pupil so small, they are nonexistence as she stares at the man

The man grinds his teeth, chills going down his spine as he doesn't like this. "What's so funny?! You think this is a joke?! I will have you bend over the table and my cock deep in your pus-"

A gunshot rings in the air as blood gushes from the man's head. His body collapses over the table and floods with his blood. Midari pulls her gun back, blowing at the smoke before hiding it in her skirt. "Don't play with me," she hissed out with venom. "If my girlfriend was here, she would've done worse than what I did. Be grateful your death was short and sweet. Sage would've kept you as prisoner and slowly killed you as she piece by piece cuts off your limbs and removes your tongue as you become her toy for drawing blood. Enjoy Hell." She said sweetly in the end before grabbing the man's gun and robbed him of his money. Her time here done with as she finally leaves


	2. You Belong To Me {+18}

Night came quickly by the time Midari came home. The small, broken down house. Windows either shattered out or barely standing. The door half gone. The place rotting and moldy; yet it was home for her and Sage. Thrill of excitement poises her body as she walks up the broken steps and inside just before a blade was shot out from darkness and in the wall next to her face

"You're late." A female's voice called out. "Better have an excuse, Midari. I hate to hurt you again." A thin woman comes out. Like Midari, an eye patch covers her left eye as her right eye burns with anger, passion, and passive. A gin attached to her leg and her arms crossed over her chest

"The guy thought he could have a piece of me. He was holding me back and was planning to rape me so I shot him, rob him, and left him for dead." Midari came closer to the woman, setting her hands on the woman's waist. "I promise you, I didn't mean for it to take so long." Midari's voice dropped to a soft tone. Comforting the distressed girl

The woman sighs, pulling Midari into a tight hug. "You are going to be the death of me, you know that?"

"You need to stop worrying, Sage before you grow gray hair just because you stressed yourself out where I am and what is happening." Midari hugged Sage back, nuzzling her neck

Sage shoves Midari, kicking her in the stomach to knock her down before saddling her lap. "You were still late, my love~" Sage purrs out. "You still deserve a bit of a punishment for making me wait"

Midari arched her back, nodding. "Of course, what kind of girlfriend would I be~?"

"One that will not live forever," Sage snarled out, holding a gun under Midari's chin. "Going to be a good girl for me?" She asked so sweetly, moving her hips so her ass grinds against Midari's pussy

Midari groans out, her eye closing. "Fuck, Sage please~" She grabs Sage's ass, mapping her body out with her hands as she lets Sage have her fun

Sage bashes the butt of the gun against Midari's head, standing up. "Not until you answer me and even then, this is your punishment. Take it like the good girl you are for me and maybe I'll let you play. Until then, my game, my rules. Don't want to end up like the last bitch do you?" She asked bitterly. Her eye piercing blue with coldness and death

Midari moans out, arching her back as her pussy starts to get wet again. "YES, I'LL BE GOOD JUST PLEASE FUCK ME ALREADY!"

Sage smirks darkly, her pupil shrinks a bit as she pulls the trigger to her gun. The bullet barely missing Midari's head. "That's it, beg for me to ruin you. You always love it when I hurt you in some way. I can never get enough how much complete control I have over you yet it still surprises me that you stay. Knowing I can kill you without a second thought. Tell me, Midari. Why do you stay?"

"Because I love you. We are both running on power to kill and seeking for a rush to complete us as a whole. Besides all of that, I really do love you. You're kind, sweet, protective, and you deserve so much more than what the world did to you. And I can't say I will be perfect as I know I will mess up, but staying with you means a lot to me as I can never turn my back on you. I know you can never kill me which is why I never need to fear you. We maybe different but our drive and passion are the same. Two fucked up people who found love and yet we aren't so different from those who are normal either"

Sage stares at Midari in shock as she wasn't expecting that from all of their past plays. She felt tears forming and quickly wipes them away before she felt herself in Midari's arms

"You're strong, beautiful, smart, and I love you so much, Sage. Please believe me when I say these things"

"I do... You never had a reason to lie and you still don't..." She looked up at Midari, smiling softly at her. "Thank you, Mid"

Midari kissed Sage to silence her. "I think we still got a game to do?" She smirked, getting back into character

Sage nods, wiping the tears away before pushing Midari down and tear off her panties. "Still wet. I must say, your kink for guns does intrigue me. I wonder-"

Midari screams out, a cold, solid force enters her pussy. "Fuck, yes~! Fuck me with your gun, Sage~!" She moans out, trying hard to thrust onto it but Sage holds her hips down

"You cum when I say you can. Understand?"

"Yes. Master~," her thighs shake as she clenches around the gun. Her pussy so wet and sensitive

"Such a good girl for me~." Sage said softly, leaning down to kiss Midari as she fucks her faster and harder with her gun

Midari moans loudly, grabbing Sage by her hair and pulled her down more. She nips and sucks on her lower lip; asking for permission

Sage moans with her, biting harshly her lip to draw a little bit of blood. "There is a reason you are my bitch and I am your master, Midari~"

"And I wouldn't change it any other way~" Her voice barely a whisper as she gasps in for air. Her stomach tightens up as she is close. "I would die in your arms, like this, any day. My body and soul is own to you and only you"

Sage grabs Midari by her hair and turns her head to the side. She roughly sucks and bites Midari's neck. Leaving hickeys and love nips as she rubs her clit. Watching as she breaks Midari bit by bit. She licks her lips as she rubs he trigger. "Cum Midari~," she commanded just as she pulled the trigger

Midari's eye rolled into her head as she cums all over the gun and on them both. Her hips moving on their own as she rides out her orgasm. "Sage~! God, my Goddess," she moans and calls out

Sage pulls out the gun, not having to worry about Midari as she only placed one bullet in the chamber which is the one now in the floor from earlier. She looks down at Midari who was staring at her just before she sticks out her tongue and licks upwards. Her eye closing as she moans at the taste of Midari

Midari slaps the gun out of Sage's hand, flipping them over as she kissed Sage roughly. Sage's legs wrapped around Midari's waist as she grinds against her. "I love you so fucking much~"

Sage purrs, arching against her. "I know, kiss me again"

Midari shakes her head in a teasing manner as she does as told. Both making out, each grabbing each others asses and helping to strip the other naked

"You belong to me, Midari"

"Always, my love. I only serve you until Hell comes for us both"

Sage pulled Midari into a harsh kiss, teeth clashing slightly

 

 

"Until Hell comes for us both"


End file.
